The Showbiz World
by queennicoleexo
Summary: Misaki, Takumi along with the Ouran Hosts auditions at LME Agency… But, why did they want to enter the Showbiz World? Along their journey to showbiz, they meet other people including the No.1 Love Me girl and the most desirable man in Japan. A fun cross-over fanfic between Skip Beat!, Ouran Highschool Host Club and Kaichou wa Maid-sama!


**Plot:**

Misaki, Takumi along with the Ouran Hosts auditions at LME Agency… But, why did they want to enter the Showbiz World? Along their journey to showbiz, they meet other people including the No.1 Love Me girl and the most desirable man in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

This fan fiction is a cross-over between Skip Beat!, Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Ouran Highschool Host Club. You might not really understand this story if you're only familiar with one the series… But, I will try my best to make you familiar with these series as I write the story.

Please leave a feedback and/or a suggestion after reading this chapter. This is my first time writing a fan-fiction, so I certainly need criticizers on how I write so I could improve the story :)

Also, please remember:

_Italics_ = thoughts

Underline = time-skip

" " = speech

—

**Chapter 1 - How did it started?**

There is a cafe named 'Maid Latte', where the waitresses cosplays as maids, and cosplays other things as well. They usually have a different theme every day. Their cafe is very popular, particularly among male customers. But, suddenly, one day…

The Maid Latte Manager, Satsuki looked very unhappy. Misaki asked her "What's wrong?" she answered, nearly crying "Everyone, as you noticed, we are getting less customers… We might need to close Maid Latte if we don't get more customers in three months."

"Eh?" Misaki replied whilst the other maids still can't believe that the Maid Latte might close down. Suddenly, one of Misaki's co-workers, Erika, said "Um… Why don't one of us go into showbiz and try to promote our shop as possible? I'd like to volunteer, but I can't since I'm in college already and things have been really hard for me these days…" The other maids also said they are unavailable to contribute and do Erika's suggestion, because of their own personal circumstances.

Misaki then said "I'll do it!" which caught everyone's attention. "I will try to enter showbiz to promote our cafe." Honoka, one of her co-workers said "It's not that easy you know, Misaki. Getting into big agencies like LME or Akotaki will make you famous instantly but their auditions are apparently very tough." Misaki replied "That's alright, I could manage to get through the auditions for the sake of our cafe."

Satsuki said "Thank you for the suggestion, Erika-chan and for volunteering, Misa-chan. But, how about you bring Usui-san with you, he will surely help you on your journey." Misaki replied "Eh? Usui? No way! I could do it by myself!" Satsuki replied back "If you say so, Misa-chan…" Satsuki then thinks, _I'm worried about Misa-chan entering showbiz by herself, I need to talk to Usui so he could audition with her…_

Meanwhile, at a very different place…

Ouran Academy is a very privilege school and it's students have too much time in their hands. At the south campus, right into the north corridors, where the Music Room #3 is located, is the Host Club's club room.

The guests finished visiting the Host Club, so the Ouran hosts are relaxing in their own way. Tamaki is bored, he doesn't know what to do until he sees a cover of the Japan's most desirable man, Ren Tsuruga in a fashion magazine. Tamaki admires Ren for his gentleman image, which is certainly like his.

Tamaki is not really into fashion magazines, but he flips through the magazine pages and got an idea. He announces "Everyone, I got an idea!" The hosts looks at him. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru says "Boss, what stupid idea did you think of?" in unison. Tamaki says "It's not a stupid idea…" Hikaru says "Are you sure about that?" Tamaki replies "Yes! So everyone, what do you think of entering showbiz" Everyone goes dead silence thinking about the topic Tamaki just said…

Honey is the first one to speak. He said "That sounds pretty fun! I wanna enter showbiz" whilst Mori nods. Hikaru and Kaoru, with a devilish grin, said "Count us in!". Kyoya speaks up too, he says "That is actually a pretty good idea. Going into showbiz could boost the popularity of our club and we could earn more merits… That would benefit you too, Haruhi, you could earn more fortune by going into showbiz that you could use so you could pay us back. The only problem, is going through the auditions, especially you Haruhi, you might have to reveal your true gender"

Haruhi sighs and says "Alright, I'll join too, so I could pay my debt back easier…" Tamaki replied "Yes! Everyone's joining including by cute daughter!" Haruhi sighs again, used to Tamaki's behavior. Kaoru then said "The only problem is, like Kyoya-senpai said, is revealing Haruhi's real gender… What do you think, boss?" Tamaki says "Okay, then my cute daughter should go back to what she was before!" Kyoya then speaks up "Haruhi, now that I think about it, your cross dressing skills will actually be an advantage when we go through the auditions, so no need to reveal your gender at all."

Honey then says "Oh, yeah, Tama-chan, have you thought on what agency should we audition for" Tamaki replied "Uh…Ask Kyoya, he is in-charge of that!" Kyoya replies whilst typing on his laptop "LME Agency is the biggest talent agency in Japan. The agency houses the popular actor, Ren Tsuruga along with other many talents. So it's a great choice. What do you think, Tamaki?" Tamaki replies "Ren Tsuruga? A gentlemen like me should also be in the same agency like a gentlemen like him, let's audition on that agency!"

Kyoya continued typing onto his laptop. Haruhi says "Ren Tsuruga? I've heard about him before while I was in middle school and from the guests…" Hikaru says "I've heard about him a lot from some of the guests me and Kaoru have." and Kaoru nods in agreement. Kyoya finished typing on his laptop and said "Alright, I've already filled out all of our audition papers. We have to go attend the auditions at the LME Building next week."

~TIME-SKIP~ After two days…

Takumi is working again as a part-time chef at Maid Latte. Satsuki goes visits him in the kitchen area and says "Usui-san, you may have noticed, Maid Latte is not getting that much customers lately…" Takumi replies "Yeah. Misa told me." Satsuki is quite surprised by Takumi's answer, she says "So, Misa-chan told you that she was planning to enter showbiz to promote our shop?" Takumi says "Uh? She didn't tell me that part." Satsuki says "Misa-chan didn't want to tell you Usui-san, she wants to enter showbiz by herself. Please confront her and support her about it." Takumi replies "I will."

After Misaki's shift is finished, as she goes out of the Maid Latte's back door, she gets surprised by Takumi. "What're you doing, you perverted alien?!" Takumi stops her and says "Misa, I know that you are planning to enter showbiz. Do you think it's that easy?" Misaki says "Yes!" Usui smirks and says "Really? Then have you picked an agency where you could audition for?" Misaki answered "No… but!"

Takumi smirks once again and says "Ayuzawa-san, I already got audition papers for both of us for LME, fill it out then give it to me tomorrow. We will go the LME Building for the auditions in five days."

"Eh? That quick?" Misaki blushes while she gets the audition papers from Takumi. Takumi just smiles at her as they walk together.

After Takumi walks with Misaki, he is back at his apartment. He is wearing glasses and pats the black cat he staring at him. Takumi is expressionless, but he looks like something is troubling him…

~TIME-SKIP~ After five days…

It's the audition day. at LME There are at least 200 people auditioning for different sections. The people who are auditioning were all waiting in a room. "We've been waiting for so long! How long are we going to wait?" the Hitachiin twins complained. "Patience! They will call our numbers soon!" Haruhi sighs and thinks, _Damn these rich bastards! _

Honey and Mori are auditioning for talent section, they are number 20 and 21. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are numbers 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19. The five of them are auditioning for acting section. Some of the girls auditioning are fawning over the hosts. Tamaki also got bored so he entertains some of the female auditioning.

Misaki noticed the Hosts and Tamaki entertaining some girls "Hey, Usui, they look so rich, why do you think they will audition for?" Usui looks at Misaki and says "Who knows?" with an expressionless face. Misaki and Usui does not notice other people also fawning over them, mostly on Takumi. One of the female auditioning says "Look at that blonde guy with green! He's so cute. But, too bad, he already has a girlfriend. I'm just going for that another blonde guy with blue eyes, he has some cute friends too!" Another female in the auditions says "Yeah, let's go to them!"

Takumi is number #22 while Misaki is number #23. Takumi and Misaki both put "acting" in their audition papers.

The auditions has many parts; the Introduction, where the people auditioning introduce their self and showcases their talent. Then, the people auditioning are going to break up into section groups.

After waiting, Tamaki's number was finally called. He steps into the stage and introduces himself. Matsumisha, the acting section head of LME asks "Aren't you the heir of the Suoh Group"? Tamaki answers "Yes, you are right." Matsumisha says "Okay, you could continue." Matsumisha thinks, _Why would a son of a rich businessman enter showbiz for? _Tamaki acted out a scene from a famous movie, which impressed the judges, including the president of LME, Lory Takarada.

Tamaki liked the president of LME, mostly for him being flamboyant which he doesn't find unusual at all. After Tamaki's turn, they called Kyoya. Kyoya introduces himself and mentions that he is also the third son of the Ootori Group. Kyoya shows his talent by acting out a famous play. The judges were once again impressed.

It was then the twins' turn, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru acted out 'Love Story' by Shakespeare, Hikaru playing as Romeo and Kaoru as Juliet. This made the judges impressed at their great acting skills.

Before they call out the next person who is auditioning, Matsumisha said "President, I've noticed that so far, the last four people who auditioned are heirs to famous companies… Why do you think they'd audition to LME, sir?"

Lory answered "Yes, I've noticed that and I'm quite familiar with those companies. Maybe they got tired in their normal lifestyle and decided to try acting." Takenori Sawara, the talent section head also said "But, they got the talent to survive in the industry, don't you think, President?" Lory nods.

Haruhi is the next to perform her talent at the auditions.. What will the judges think of her?


End file.
